


A new use for fire extinguishers

by Crazy_ginger_kitkat



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_ginger_kitkat/pseuds/Crazy_ginger_kitkat
Summary: After being dragged on a date by stiles, a rival pack choose the worst possible time to start an attack.





	A new use for fire extinguishers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I know this is going to be terrible so please be kind.

Mumbling under his breath, Derek huffed as Stiles led them though the preserve. 

It was only an hour or so ago that Stiles first burst into the loft exclaiming that they were going on a date, a date Derek had no prior knowledge of. 

Sometimes it was irritating to date Stiles but it usually ended in laughter and other stuff so Derek couldn’t complain much. 

He really did care for his boyfriend but maybe not as much for these spontaneous outings.

As they meandered though the trees Derek took note of how close they were to the boundary of their territory. He was just about to mention this when Stiles span round and grabbed his head, pulling him into a clearing Derek had not previously noticed. Why did he always lower his defences when Stiles was around. 

Shaking his head he took a glance around at where his hyperactive boyfriend had taken him.

To say he was amazed was quite the understatement though not really surprised, he was used to the teen going over the top (you don’t even want to know the fuss he made when Derek told him they had no ice cream).

The clearing had been covered with blankets, fairy lights, cushions and a surprising amount of candles. with Stiles watching his older boyfriends reaction he knew just what he was thinking when he raised his eyebrow, jumping to defend himself Stiles went on to say how they were fake candle and not actually a fire hazard given they were surrounded by dry trees. “I’m not that stupid.”

Smirking he continued to look around the area, in the centre stumps and logs had been arranged and covered by the majority of the pillows surrounding what looked like a picnic. Probably because that’s what it was.

“You don’t like it do you,” Stiles was clearly upset and it Derek didn’t need to be a werewolf to know he was about to cry. “I knew I messed up I...” he was cut of as he was enveloped in a protective hug. 

“This is amazing I love it, you could never do anything wrong.” “ you really think so?” “No, I know.”

He really did love Stiles.

The afternoon went pretty or much the same with talking laughing food and lots of sarcasm, the darkening sky made the lights seem all that much brighter.

As they snuggled under a tree, a distinct sound cracked though the woods, Derek was instantly on alert and it only took Stiles a minute to work out why his boyfriend had tensed.

Footsteps.

Standing up even Stiles (the only human In the pack) heard as the approaching sounds grew louder. 

It was only then that Derek picked up on the scent “werewolf,” he growled making Stiles shiver, damn body now really. 

As they started walking back though the preserve, Stiles was thrown to the side and pinned by a growling beta. Before he even had chance to respond the wolf was of him and being tackled by Derek. Stumbling to his feet he took of knowing full well the beta was attempting to pursue him while fighting of derek. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Stiles was impressed. Wow that wolf could fight, oh yeah not good. 

Barely knowing the way Stiles followed the cable from the extension cable for the fairy lights knowing it led back to the cottage that for some weird reason was quite Morden. 

Tripping and falling multiple times he finally came up to where he knew the cottage to be, and there it was. 

Skidding to a Stop Stiles looked around, only to see the beta being floored by his now wolfed out boyfriend. Wow that’s hot, focus Stiles. The beta now With a better advantage clawing at Dereks neck, Stiles decided to step in.

Sprinting into the cabin Stiles’s first reactions is to rummage around and try to find anything literally anything that he could use. The best he could find was one of those foam fire extinguishers, not knowing what else to do he grabbed it and stumbled back outside.

Tumbling over each other on the grass it was impossible to actually tell who was winning. Stiles could see that they were both covered in blood though he had no clue as to who’s, probably both. 

Screaming his name to get his attention, Stiles threw the canister to Derek who caught it after a brief startle. Why did Stiles now the ability to sneak up on Derek, he was getting way to comfortable with him.

Standing, Derek struggled to pull out the pin as the beta righted himself and threw himself at Derek.

Not knowing what else to do he hit the wolf over the head, knocking him to the ground. Almost like a bat Derek continued to pound the beta with the canister until he lost consciousness. 

Dropping the extinguisher Derek turned to see a stunned Stiles with his jaw hanging open.

Before he could get a word out Stile exclaimed “ that’s not how you use it, you pull the pin and aim at the FIRE !!! Or in this case werewolf.” 

“hey it worked didn’t it “  
“whatever”  
“Can we get back now, it’s starting to get cold”  
“Sure,” at this Derek glanced down at the now unconscious beta “what do we do about this one.” He added nodding to the crumpled pile that had just attacked them.

“Dump him just outside the boarder, hey maybe even write a note telling them to stay off our territory I’m sure there’s paper and pen inside,” Stiles nodded to the cabin and Derek couldn’t help but laugh. 

So that’s what they did, they dropped him outside there territory with a note that read, “stay out of our territory or the next one will be in a body bag.” And went back to the loft.

And a few weeks later it still hadn’t been forgotten, “hey why not fail at using safety equipment, it worked last time” Stiles chocked out literally crying with laughter “your never going to let me forget that are you,” Derek smirked. “Nope!” 

Scott just shook his head and sighed he didn’t even want to know.


End file.
